Hold down clips adapted for maintaining ceiling tile in a grid-type ceiling structure, in place, are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,473 issued Feb. 23, 1971 to M. J. Kedel and entiled Hold Down Clip for Tiles in Suspended Ceiling Structure, is an example of one type of hold down clip structure. Such prior art arrangement has a pair of spring feet extending in opposite directions from the plane of each of the legs of the clip, and is comparatively complex to form, resulting in increased costs. Moreover, such clip results in considerable "scrap" or lost material due to its structural arrangement, and in the event that some of the tile are cut "short" the feet on each leg may not engage the underlying tile.